


your love casts its shadow on the things i do

by linettispaghetticonfetti



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen, F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, Missing Scene, tags will be updated as i (attempt to) add more to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linettispaghetticonfetti/pseuds/linettispaghetticonfetti
Summary: Jake, Amy, and 100 ways to say "I love you" according to Tumblr. The fluff/angst/etc possibilities are endless (or at least, are 100 or greater.)





	your love casts its shadow on the things i do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I've had a million fic ideas lately that have ultimately gone nowhere, so hopefully one-shot prompts will help me get back into the swing of this. I'm always open to suggestions too!! Thank you for reading and commenting or even just dropping by :)

“Hey Ames, can I ask you something?”

She looked up from her book as Jake had suddenly turned to look at her. Sudden indeed, considering he hadn’t even bothered to pause the game on his phone, which was now blinking and telling him that he had lost (badly.) 

She delicately ear-marked her page and folded the book in her lap. “Sure, babe, what’s up?”

He lowered his chin, freshly-showered curls hanging in his face, brown eyes soft. “You know how earlier today, when I  _ proposed _ to you…”

(This was like, the twelfth time he had brought up the fact that they were engaged today. Every time, he emphasized that word. She laughed, but the way his eyes lit up and the gentle smile that hung on his lips for minutes after he uttered it made her heart swell.)

She smiled. “Yes, I’m aware. I was there for that, remember?” She flashed her engagement ring at him, for good measure. 

He gave that sheepish smile and got lost in it briefly, but he seemed to shake himself out of it. “Right. But you know how the squad was asking me about when I ‘knew’? Like, on April 28th when I decided I wanted to marry you?”

She furrowed her brow. “Yeah?”

“When did you know? Like, was there a specific moment where you decided you wanted to marry  _ me _ ?”

Amy pouted her lips and tilted her head. “May 7th.”

“May 7th?”

\---

_ It was 12:30 in the morning by the time Amy got to look at her front door. She fumbled for her keys in the dim hallway light. _

_ As if studying for her sergeant’s exam wasn’t enough, she had been pulling double-shifts the past four days working on this case. _

_ This case, involving a gruesome hit-and-run killing an 18-year-old girl. Her mother had been in the precinct every afternoon since, begging Amy to find her killer. But the trail seemed to be getting colder every day. _

“Mrs. Perez, please understand that we are trying. I want to find this guy as bad as you do but because the car didn’t have any sort of license plate--”

The mother was shaking, tears rolling down here face. Her voice was like an earthquake. “No, you do  _ not _ want to find this guy as badly as I do. That was my  _ daughter _ , and now she’s gone. Do you understand that? She’s gone and you’re here telling me you can’t do anything to help me get any sort of closure? What kind of detective are you.”

_ That was the newest shouting lecture she had received from Mrs. Perez, anyway. And it continued spinning around her head like a tornado, ripping up everything else that may lay in her mind. _

_ She finally found her keys and unlocked the door. Jake was sitting on the couch, watching  _ Saturday Night Live.  _ He jumped to greet her as soon as she flipped the lamp on. _

_ “Hey! Another long night?” He kissed her on the lips, then looking at her and stroking her face gently.  _

_ Amy exhaled, hoping to release some of the anguish she felt hanging on her words. “Yeah. To say the least.” _

_ “More lectures from Perez?” His lips were pressed together, eyebrows raised oh-so-slightly. _

_ She nodded. “Yeah.” _

_ He scooped her into a hug, kissing her hair. “Well hey, remember that you are an excellent detective. And future sergeant! You’ll figure this out. You’ve done it before and you can do it again." _

_ She closed her eyes. “Thanks, Jake.” _

_ He released her from the hug. “And hey! I’ve been waiting for you to get home. We have some kohlrabi soup to finish.” _

_ “Some what?” _

_ Jake was already halfway to the kitchen. “Kohlrabi soup! Charles gave me this weird vegetable and apparently you can make a nice soup with it. I figured you and I could give it a shot.” _

_ Amy rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay. Where do we start?” _

_ The process took hours. Lots of vegetables Jake had bought at the store blindly, not entirely knowing what they were but trusting this recipe he found like it was the word of God. Lots of mincing and simmering and bringing to a boil. Lots of jokes about documentaries and shows they had been watching. And it was like the tornado that had ravaged her brain earlier had finally subsided, everything back in place like it had never happened. Sure, work tomorrow would probably restart this whole disaster, but here and now, everything was perfect. _

_ Lightbulb. _

_ “Wait, Jake, you worked today too. When did you have time to go get all of this stuff?” _

_ Jake was looking intently at the pot of soup as he stirred. He was wearing a green and gold striped apron. “Well, you said you were coming home late again today, and I know this case has been eating you alive, so I took the opportunity to go to the grocery store and get what I could for this recipe. Y’know, maybe take your mind off of things for a bit.” _

_ The timer on Jake’s phone went off. “Oh! It’s done.” _

_ Amy was grinning from ear to ear when Jake grabbed her by the waist. “Here. You can have the first taste. Try some.” _

\----

“That was the moment? When I made you try that super gross soup?” Jake laughed.

“It was definitely gross, but the fact that you went out of your way to do this thing for me just so I wouldn’t be so stressed meant the world to me. And when you helped me study for my exam, you cemented that.” She put her hand on his freshly-shaven cheek. “You, Jake Peralta, are the most caring and passionate and intelligent person I know, and that moment was when I knew I wanted to come home to that for the rest of my life.”

Amy kissed Jake as he began blushing. But he quickly pulled away.

“I should confess though, Charles had already made me a batch of that soup earlier in the day. I knew it was super gross but...I thought it would be funny to get your reaction.”

Amy hit his arm with the back of her hand. “Ow! But it was worth it!”

She rolled her eyes.

Yes, she realized, this was absolutely what she wanted. Life could throw a hurricane at her but as long as Jake was there to ride it with her, she knew she’d make it through.


End file.
